


Prototype God Carlos Fic

by f1rstperson



Series: Have You Accepted Carlos the Scientist as Your Personal Lord and Savior? [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: A sex god, Carlos is a god, M/M, PWP, and Cecil is his creepy overzealous follower, he doesn't know it though, slight dub-con, wiggles eyebrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1rstperson/pseuds/f1rstperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is a long forgotten god, but doesn't know it. Cecil tries to remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prototype God Carlos Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a sort of writer's block with the porny bits of my other story... As well as all other parts, so I sat down and forced myself to write this out. It's based off a kinkmeme prompt, but I'm not really sure how well the whole "god" part gets across... It might've gotten lost in all the porn... It's unbeta'd too, if I haven't managed to sell you already.

Carlos woke up in a dark cavern, rays of moonlights piercing through the cracks in the ceiling and bouncing off the surfaces of dull grey stone. He realized he was naked save a skimpy bit of silk that covered his lower extremities. He was sitting on a slab of stone that had been carved into a chair, and he could feel ornate carvings and segments of more expensive stone digging into his brown skin. His arms and legs were fastened to the chair. It almost felt like he was sitting on a throne, except he had no freedom to move his arms and legs.

There was a light chuckle from a dark edge of the room, the voice sonorous and familiar, and Carlos jumped, his body jerking painfully against the metal constraints around his wrists and ankles. 

“Cecil! What the hell!” he whined, more relieved than angry. 

Cecil stepped into the light, sharp teeth shining in the moonlight. Soft light hit his dark skin, and thin black clouds of some unknown substance swirled around him. He cocked his head at Carlos.

“Do you like it?” He asked, his grin widening even more.

“Cec, I thought I was about to be re-educated or something!” Carlos said. “What have I told you about asking me before doing stuff like… Like kidnapping me!” 

Cecil’s grin faltered, and Carlos felt a pang of guilt that he couldn’t explain. 

“But it’s our anniversary,” Cecil said in a small voice. “I thought you’d remember… Well, no matter. This place… It’ll help you remember. And I’ll help too. ”

Carlos tried to object, but Cecil shook his head and suddenly Carlos couldn’t find any words. A wave of calm and acceptance washed over him. Anticipation bubbled in his stomach. He wondered if perhaps he and Cecil had discussed this while he was tired and he had simply forgotten.

Cecil bent down and kissed the top of Carlos’ head, pausing for a moment to swirl his forked tongue against Carlos skin. 

“Oh, Carlos,” Cecil whispered as he nuzzled into Carlos’ skin.

He made a trail of kisses around his face, on every area of skin except his lips, finishing by pressing his lips softly against Carlos’ eyelids. Carlos ran his tongue over his lips and lowered his eyes, wishing that Cecil would just kiss him, but Cecil was already moving down to his neck.

Cecil sat atop Carlos and breathed hot humid air into the sensitive skin behind Carlos’ ear, until he whimpered. Then Cecil took the skin in his mouth and sucked, the tips of his teeth pressing dangerously close to Carlos’ skin. Carlos shivered and began to harden. He blushed at the ridiculous bit of silk that was now failing to hide his cock. A part of him felt pleased that Cecil was paying him so close attention to him. It felt right. Which only added to Carlos’ confusion. Everything in his head was screaming that this should be wrong, that he should panic. Cecil placed his hand on Carlos’ less abused shoulder, rubbing his thumb in circles by Carlos’ collar bone. He paused, and Carlos whimpered as the warm damp parts of his neck cooled.

“I knew it was you,” said Cecil in a reverent tone, “The second you walked into town, I knew. You were so… Perfect. I knew you had come back to me.”

“Cecil, what are you talking about?” Carlos asked.

For a moment Cecil’s face fell, but he quickly steeled his expression. He stared into Carlos’ eyes. Carlos wanted nothing more than to break the gaze and turn away, but he was stuck. Cecil grabbed Carlos’ jaw tightly, his nails digging in painfully.

“You recognized me too. When you first saw me, it was like you had seen me before. Isn’t that right?” He said.

Carlos said nothing. Of course, Cecil was right. But it was all too confusing to Carlos, how familiar Cecil had seemed, and how familiar Night Vale had seemed. How Carlos always knew when and where things were taking place, and he couldn't explain how he knew... He just did.

“I’ll show you,” Cecil said, his voice shaking, “I’ll show you what you are. I’ll give you what you deserve. Everything you deserve.” 

“Cecil, I-- I don’t understand?” Carlos said breathlessly, his chest clenched in fear. His dick strained against the cold silk, as Cecil ghosted sharp fingernails up and down his chest. “Are you going to punish me?”

Cecil traced a sharp nail around the soft skin of Carlos’ nipple, circling closer and closer to the tiny nub. Carlos threw his head back and grit his teeth. 

Cecil bent over and whispered into Carlos ear: “I’m going to worship you.” Then he moved downward, pressing his lips to the painfully hard, brown nub on Carlos’ chest. The split tip of his tongue flickered over the skin and Carlos moaned, the sound reverberating throughout the dark cavern. His cock pressed against the soft fat of his belly as Cecil began to suck the sensitive point on his neck. 

Carlos felt strangely energetic, in a way he’d never felt before. It felt like he was high; his mind was swelling to an impossible size and he could feel, taste, smell, and hear things so much clearer, so much better. He swore he was feeling little segments of what Cecil was feeling… Was feeling himself press and suck against his own skin. He felt a tingling against Cecil’s tongue, like there was a current running through his skin. Carlos bit his lip and dropped his head against his shoulder, trying to block out the sensations that weren’t his. 

Cecil drew away, pressing a trail of kisses down Carlos’ abdomen. He pulled the loosely wrapped silk off Carlos’ hips and threw it off into the darkness. Carlos thrust his hips up as much as he could, letting off little breathy moans, but Cecil ignored him. He licked the crease of Carlos’ thigh, digging his nails into the other one hard enough to draw blood. Carlos drew in a quick breath as he felt the skin break. He tensed his thigh muscles and groaned as Cecil steadfastly ignored his cock. He ran his hands down Carlos’ leg, scratching lightly at Carlos’ ankles. Carlos whined.

“You know, you never needed any adornments. Not even then,” Cecil said absentmindedly, resting his cheek on Carlos’ thigh as he ran his hand up and down Carlos’ ankle, “I would love to give you them now, though, in this vessel. I’d dress you in all the finest materials, I’d etch my eternal love for you across your skin. Hang precious metals off your body. I’d wait on you, feed you by hand, bathe you. I’d… Serve you. Taste every part of you. Fuck you any way you liked. Slowly, until you couldn’t stand it. I’d fuck you so hard you couldn’t even think anymore. Anything you wished, my dear Carlos.”

Carlos dug his fingers into the stone. He wanted to scream at Cecil, who was currently talking dirty to his fucking leg that was only a ways away from his incredibly hard cock. He shuddered as Cecil slowly drew his hand up, tracing sharp circles on Carlos’ inner thigh. 

Cecil pressed his face into Carlos’ cock and Carlos let out a broken moan. Cecil smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the red swollen head. Carlos gasped. He wanted to beg, but he words kept catching in his throat. He felt an unknown energy twist inside him, filling him up.

Cecil wrapped his forked tongue all the way around the head of Carlos cock, and then unwrapped it, the wet organ rubbing against the sensitive tip. Then Cecil took it in his mouth, moving his head slowly until he reached the base. He rubbed his tongue against the long vein on the bottom of Carlos’ cock before drawing his cheeks in and sucking hard. Carlos groaned loudly, knocking his head against the back of his chair. Red welts were forming from where he had struggled against his constraints, but he didn’t care. If he wanted to, he could easily break out. He could tear down the entire physical world, if he willed it. Laughed bubbled in Carlos’ throat. Tension was pooling in his abdomen, energy sparking through his body.

“Fuck, Cecil,” he panted, “Please, more… I’m so close.” 

Cecil drew back and licked his lips, smirking at Carlos. How dare he, Carlos thought, his mind spinning, body so close to orgasm he could taste it. He growled at Cecil.

“I’m kind enough to allow you to please me, and this is how you act?” Carlos said, his voice low and gravelly. Words spilled out of Carlos mouth and he couldn’t control it, didn’t know what part of him they were coming from. “You said you were going to give me what I deserve… To serve me. Get back to it, you slut.”

Cecil smiled even wider, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. He took Carlos back into his mouth and began to bob his head, pausing every once and a while to swirl his tongue. It didn’t take long for Carlos to feel the tension grow even tighter, pleasure washing over his body in waves. He pulled his left hand away, and the stone broke apart as if it was nothing. It didn’t hurt at all. He fisted his hand in Cecil’s hair, holding him still as he fucked Cecil’s mouth. 

He felt like his insides were burning up, and his skin was on fire as he thrust past Cecil’s lips. Pleasure mounted within him, radiated off him, and with one more thrust into Cecil’s mouth he was coming, spilling thread after thread of musky, salty liquid down Cecil’s willing throat. Carlos body literally glowed with power, illuminating the damp cavern, which was covered with runes. Carlos let go of Cecil and let him rest his head on Carlos’ thigh, gently patting his servant’s head. He’d give Cecil a reward for this later… Or punish him. Whatever he felt like at the time. Carlos smiled as Cecil let out a pleased sigh and snuggled against him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is http://f1rstperson.tumblr.com if you like~


End file.
